


Sunshine

by Daylight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daylight/pseuds/Daylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

Dean was lying on the grass watching the sunshine through his eyelids. For once, in this small moment, he was content. He was happy to just stay there listening to the distant sound of children playing and the soft sound of his brother snoring beside him. And forget everything else.

Taking a deep breath, he let his muscles relax sinking deeper into the ground.

Unfortunately, his attempt at relaxation was disturbed when a shadow fell over him. Tensing, he opened his eyes to find the familiar shape of Castiel blocking his light. The rebel angel formed a dark silhouette against the sun, an oddly bright halo glowing around him. He was looking down at them curiously, head cocked to the side.

Dean groaned.

"Are you and Sam alright?" Cas inquired.

"We were fine until you got here," replied Dean glancing over at his brother who remained ignorantly dozing.

"I have important information for you."

"No."

Castiel pulled back his forehead furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"I said 'no'."

"But it's vital that…"

"It can wait," Dean insisted vehemently. "We've got more important things to do."

"More important than the apocalypse?"

"Yes!"

Castiel's head slowly tilted to the other side. "Is this more of that human stuff?"

"Exactly," declared Dean. "Humans don't just need food and sleep. We need breaks, time out and sunshine, lots of sunshine."

With a deep breath, Dean closed his eyes hoping Cas would just fly away once more. And as he waited, the shadow did disappear from his face, but then he heard the distinct sound of someone lying down on the grass beside him. Eyes suddenly wide open, he glanced to his right to see Castiel on his back on the grass his hands laced behind his head.

"Cas? Wha…"

Castiel gave a slight shrug as he continued to stare straight at the sun in his disturbingly non-blinking way. "Angels need sunshine too," he said.

Dean huffed in disbelief and shook his head before breaking into a grin. Closing his eyes once more, he let himself sink back into the grass. On his left, his brother snored. On his right, an angel let his blue eyes absorb the light of the sun.


End file.
